


YOU

by alcoholorcream



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream
Summary: 同居室友
Relationships: 南嘉
Kudos: 4





	YOU

焉栩嘉趴在桌上阅读周震南分享的扣扣热点长文：细思极恐——盘点2020庚子年大事纪！  
看完后他慢条斯理地回复：这就是营销号吗，爱了爱了。  
周震南刚在忧心窗外雨势，一看到回复迅速顶着极为朋克的扣扣头像与他辩论，整个氛围倒有种奇异的幽默。  
上课铃响，争论告一段落。焉栩嘉正准备按灭手机开始自习，对话框又弹出来：“下雨了嘉哥，我没带伞。”

雨不小。焉栩嘉小心避开水坑和来往车辆，衣摆还是湿了一小片。周震南夹着塑料文件夹像拿晚宴手包，袖口飘带垂着，行动颇为不便。焉栩嘉伸手想替他拿，周震南摇摇头，贝雷帽上水珠滚落流进脖子里，他也不在意。

好像有人在哭，又或是哀叫的野猫。没一会儿声音又消失，耳畔只有淅淅沥沥雨水声和树叶摩擦窸窣，仿佛刚刚都是幻觉。文件夹的蓝色塑料壳上挂了水珠，被周震南用手掌一抹擦去。  
“这里面是什么？”焉栩嘉把雨伞抖一抖，还是有点好奇。周震南打开给他看，满满当当的全是打印的资料和笔记。他的黑眼圈在室内顶光下更显眼：“是我另一个脑子。”

天黑得早。焉栩嘉自入梅来天天犯困，且持续做怪梦。梦里他和周震南在学校的人工湖划船，一桨下去霎时间波涛汹涌。周震南自己怕水怕得要命，还要扑腾过来把他推上岸。

再一睁眼发现自己确实漂浮在水面。周震南摇着他的肩头叫他，浴缸的水已经冷透了。周震南一边把毛巾递给他一边心有余悸：怎么洗澡都能洗睡着！

直到焉栩嘉穿好睡衣周震南还含着牙膏泡泡碎碎念。他的头发长了，对着镜子漱口时刘海甩起来，像他转身时的黑色裙摆。焉栩嘉不得不转移话题——咦，震南你头发还挺多！  
周震南用毛巾擦了一下嘴角：“哪有，我真要秃了。”他转身捏捏焉栩嘉的胳膊：“被你今天这一吓，头发又要多掉几根。”

睡前焉栩嘉又听见泣声，若有似无的。他在黑暗中起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，转身把头埋进被子里。好不容易睡着了，一个惊天巨雷差点把他吓得高音都唱出来。  
隔壁房间的周震南挑灯夜读（大部分时间在打瞌睡），雷声一响，讲义被笔尖戳破。他起身去客厅，坐在沙发上倒水喝。

焉栩嘉正好开门出来。周震南抬头看了一眼墙上的钟，轻轻问：“听到雷声了吗？”

焉栩嘉意识好沉，点点头在沙发上坐下。他抱着靠枕蜷进沙发里，鼻尖贴在靠枕上闻了闻，又凑过来把头埋到周震南肚子上。  
“你换香水了。”他抬眼看周震南，眼睛弯弯笑笑的。周震南说你白天没发现吗，焉栩嘉声音闷闷地传出来：“白天只能闻到雨水味。”

张嘴，周震南突然说。焉栩嘉疑惑地抬头望过来，眼睛还半阖着，瞟到周震南手里剥好的荔枝，啊呜一口吃了。荔枝甜腻冰凉的汁水爆出来，他被呛到，赶紧坐直了身体去抽纸巾，自己从果盘里拿了一颗慢慢剥起来。

夜灯的照明聊胜于无。自周震南研究完褪黑素原理，这个光线吝啬的夜灯就常驻他们客厅。焉栩嘉指甲剪得短且钝，灯暗人困，手指几次在果皮上打滑掐不进去，最后那颗荔枝从他手里滚落，掉到了沙发底下。

你好笨啊，周震南用电蚊拍在沙发底下扫来扫去，把那颗荔枝找出来。他给焉栩嘉示范：要从柄下手，一掰就破了。焉栩嘉的头又靠过来，周震南摇一下他的肩膀：“现在不打雷了，去睡觉吧。”

焉栩嘉脑袋搁在他大腿上，一动不动。周震南捏住焉栩嘉的鼻子，焉栩嘉就张着圆圆的嘴呼气，睁开眼睛瞪周震南。周震南瞪回去：“我刚刚复习的全都忘了！”  
他把自己的腿从焉栩嘉脑袋下面抽出来，焉栩嘉问：“明天就考吗？”

当然不，周震南扳手指给他算，一天看三章，那么四舍五入两周可以复习完，再花一周做真题三天看错题，最后上考场。焉栩嘉听得一愣一愣的，抱着靠枕被周震南推回自己房间，还被叮嘱一句：记得刷牙。

第二天早八公选课焉栩嘉困得魂都飞远，后半节直接趴下。另一间教室里的周震南坐在前排面无表情如同老僧入定，熟悉他的人都知道：他是在睁着眼睡觉。

周震南下课后被拉去小组讨论，到公寓时  
发现焉栩嘉早就回来了，书包丢在茶几边上，房间门都没关，窝在空调被里睡得像只小猪。他正准备把焉栩嘉房间门轻轻关上，听到焉栩嘉迷迷糊糊地喊他。

你才回来啊。焉栩嘉从被子堆里抬起一颗头发乱七八糟的脑袋，周震南突然听到一声细弱的咪呜声。

困出幻觉了！周震南脑袋后翘着的一撮头发都抖了三抖：刚刚那是什么声音！

他还没来得及拍几下自己的脑壳，就看到焉栩嘉光着脚踩在地毯上，从桌子边的纸箱里捞出一只灰色的小猫来。小猫眼睛上还蒙着蓝色的水膜，脑袋很圆，张牙舞爪地“喵呜”了一声。焉栩嘉用眼神示意周震南过来，周震南伸出自己的指尖，亲亲碰了一下小猫的胡子肉。小猫哇嗷一声抱住他的手指，瞪圆了眼睛。  
周震南抬起头：“这猫，有点眼熟。”

你可能在小区见过它。焉栩嘉把小猫放回箱子里，小猫在毛巾上打了几个滚儿，窝在角落睡着了。  
焉栩嘉说：“你刚刚回来有没有看见，昨天晚上有棵树倒了，应该是雷劈的。”  
周震南想了想好像是有这么回事。焉栩嘉说挪树的工人发现一窝小猫，其它几只都已经断气了，就它还活着。他低头去看纸箱里灰色的小猫团。其他的话也不用多说。周震南沉默了一会儿，开口道：那总得先买点装备哇。

两个人窝在焉栩嘉床上看猫粮猫砂。焉栩嘉突然坐起来一拍床单——差点忘了，小区门口就有个宠物医院。他又爬下床看小猫，蹲在地上观察猫肚子一呼一吸起起伏伏，回过头想叫周震南换衣服出门，去宠物店看看。

没想到这一会儿工夫，周震南也睡着了。他枕着一团被子，抱在怀里的玩偶也轻微起伏着。

原来这间屋子里，有三只小猫。

周震南把小炒肉放进嘴里，用尽毕生表情管理绝学才神态自若地咽了下去。焉栩嘉拿着锅铲一脸期待：“怎么样，好吃吗？”  
周震南就又夹一筷子递到焉栩嘉嘴边，焉栩嘉嚼了两下以后飞快去寻垃圾桶：“我好像把醋当成酒了。”  
一看你就不会做饭。周震南把焉栩嘉的围裙脱下来给自己穿上。焉栩嘉站在他身后看他切菜，案板上整整齐齐一排菜备好，热锅噼里啪啦响，周震南在油烟里问：“你做什么小炒肉啊，你又不吃辣。”  
焉栩嘉支支吾吾不说，周震南把锅盖盖上，转身去拿一个干净的盘子：“嘉哥，坦白从宽。”  
小猫站在厨房门口轻轻叫了一声，焉栩嘉抱起猫就溜。

几天后下课，周震南在校门口买奶茶，正准备掏出手机问焉栩嘉要不要，就看到了那个再熟悉不过的背影。  
焉栩嘉！他挥挥手，焉栩嘉看见了他，噔噔噔跑过来。周震南把奶茶递给他，焉栩嘉深深吸了一口，满足得眉眼间都写着高兴。也太好哄。周震南啧了一声，焉栩嘉问：“你下午有事吗？”  
你要干什么？周震南瞥他一眼，焉栩嘉咕嘟吸进一颗珍珠：“带猫去打三联第一针。”  
说到这个，周震南把伞从包里掏出来，焉栩嘉很自然地接过撑开。  
周震南说：我们是不是该给它取个名字？  
焉栩嘉天秤座的选择恐惧症发作：“你想一个。”  
周震南抿着嘴：“就叫嘉嘉好了。”  
焉栩嘉假模假式地要用伞柄去捶他，周震南护住自己的头顶：“那叫减减！”

减减被装进太空箱的时候十分不配合，两人一猫在客厅上蹿下跳，最后人比猫先累。焉栩嘉躺在沙发上喘气，周震南无奈，拿一点猫零食守株待兔，一边腾出手去拍沙发上的焉栩嘉：“它怎么不过来呢！”  
焉栩嘉说让它跑吧，跑累了再抓住也不迟。他拽一下周震南的袖口：“南南。”  
周震南把猫零食放在太空箱门口：“怎么？”  
焉栩嘉也不说话，把脑袋凑过来，周震南下意识往后躲了一下：“到底怎么啦？”  
没什么。焉栩嘉躺回沙发里。减减也累了，被周震南一把捞住塞进太空箱。

小猫挨了一针，委屈地嗷呜叫了一路。焉栩嘉心疼，想把它从太空箱里抱出来。周震南说不行，它会跑走的。  
不会吧。焉栩嘉把箱子拎到眼前看一眼：“都一个多月了，再怎么也培养出一点感情了。”  
“照你这么说，我们还一起住了两年呢。”周震南觉得有点好笑，顺着他的话接下去。没想到焉栩嘉站定，很认真地说出很惊人的话。  
“那你喜欢我吗？”

雨还在下。周震南的伞和焉栩嘉的伞挨碰在一起。周震南觉得自己的手比打在伞面的雨滴更凉。  
“回去再说。”周震南伸手理了一下自己的刘海，焉栩嘉笑了：“你是被吓到了吗？”

周震南撩起阔腿裤裤管，一脚踩在水坑里，激起来的巨大水花溅在焉栩嘉的裤子上。  
“吓死我了。”周震南平静地说。

“当然喜欢。”


End file.
